sakifandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Gameplay in Saki
Article Scope This article seems to mix general rules with the rules utilized in the Saki-verse. It'll be better to separate mahjong's general rules and fixate on the mahjong utilized in the series here. KyuuAL 23:29, May 11, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, I was planning adding and moving general mahjong rules to a third page. My current thinking is: :: - Part 1 is an introduction and contains basic rules. It should only contain subject matter commonly seen in Saki and avoid using advanced concepts. :: - Part 2 includes intermediate rules, most of which have been seen in Saki and some that we expect to see. :: - Part 3 includes advanced or very rarely used rules, and basic rules which are mundane (like from breaking the wall to getting the initial deal). : Parts 2 & 3 should have more than rules. I was planning on including more strategy, calculation, observation, and risk assessment information there. With your playing experience, you're likely more knowledgeable in those respects. Further pages could be added to discuss specific hands that occur in Saki and be linked to the tournament pages. : I try to use "in-universe" style as much as possible, with part 1 being the most in-universe. The main Mahjong page and mahjong category page are hopelessly mixed, unfortunately. : BTW, I used OpenOffice to create the tables in the Scoring in mahjong page, but once imported, the code became really inefficient. If someone doesn't beat me to it, I'll eventually replace them with Wiki friendly code. ChrisH8 01:02, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :::OK. Just renamed "Mahjong" --> "Japanese Mahjong" to focus on that specifically. Unfortunately, mahjong isn't as standardized as poker. So, I'm going to sift out the General Rules material out of the "mahjong in Saki" article into there. Then, "mahjong in Saki" will focus specifically on the series itself, by which, a general overview on "character powers" can be discussed there, as well as personality behaviors. KyuuAL 22:24, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Hand breakdown This article can be purely dedicated towards breaking down some (or even all) of the particular hands played within the series and/or manga. KyuuAL 09:11, May 23, 2012 (UTC) : I'm not against that per se, but I don't want to see any content removed. Or more specifically, I don't want to see any content removed AGAIN. If you want the page to go in another direction, you can always start a new page, and move content and link to content as you see fit. I'm going to use reverts the next time, as I don't want to have to rebuild the page again. ChrisH8 09:20, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, y'know that I am very much capable of building several pages. If there's one thing this article cannot be used for anymore, it is rule explanations as that is already covered. Some of the material I wrote out in the general rules actually came from here. Therefore, the scope of this article can now focus more on the actual games that occurred within the series. KyuuAL 09:55, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::: The rules section has lots of extraneous rules that are rarely used, aren't used, and will never be used in the Saki tournaments. It's basically a Japanese/riichi mahjong wikipedia page with greater potential to grow. There's nothing wrong with that. It certainly saved me from needing to write a Mahjong in Saki, part 3 page. And the other pages are good to link to too for people who want to learn more about mahjong and who want to play mahjong. ::: Just keep in mind that the mahjong in the Sakiverse is significantly different because characters have supernatural powers and that mahjong is a major sport in the Sakiverse. The Japanese/riichi mahjong section totally doesn't cover that. That will be covered in these other sections. More pages can be added to this section as needed. What should not be done is removing content and cramming remaining content into one page. ChrisH8 10:22, May 23, 2012 (UTC) General rewrite I'm taking parts from the Mahjong in Saki into Japanese Mahjong, while writing and rewriting specific parts and game procedures, as per the live tile and online game. That way, this article can focus on the mahjong game play depicted in the series. Likewise, episode articles may also be used for that purpose. KyuuAL 00:45, May 13, 2012 (UTC)